pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a Grass/Poison-type Pokémon and is numbered 001 in the National Pokédex, making it the first Pokémon listed. Bulbasaur is a Basic Stage Pokémon (followed by Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32). Appearance Bulbasaur are a small dinosaur-like Pokémon with small sharp teeth, which usually walks on all four legs. It's skin is a light turquoise colour, and it is spotted with bits of dark green. It's most notable feature however, is the large bulb on its back, which as the Pokédex states was planted on it at birth. Special Abilities Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their back which grows steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. In Anime May caught a Bulbasaur in the episode Grass Hysteria. It had a unique feature as a Bulbasaur, as it had heart-shaped spots on its head. As it was a female Bulbasaur it had apparently developed feelings for Ash's Bulbasaur. Ash's Bulbasaur Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur was his first Kanto starter Pokémon that he acquired. He found it in a hidden village. He attacked Misty when he thought she was going to steal an Oddish. He had a chance to evolve but refused to because he didn't want to. He also learned Solarbeam by not evolving. He is also a Pokémon that can save Ash's other Pokémon. When Snorlax fell, it nearly crushed Totodile, but Bulbasaur saved the big jaw Pokémon. He is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in Japanese and by Tara Jayne and Michelle Knotz in English. In Game A Bulbasaur is a starter option in Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Bulbasaur can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow in Cerulian City, from a girl in the house next to the Pokemon Center. You can obtain a Bulbasaur in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow, or in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Pokédex Entries Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. *''Italics'' indicate that and evolved form of this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Machines *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. *''Italics'' indicate that and evolved form of this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Origins Bulbasaur's appearance looks like it is based off a small dinosaur. Name Origin *'Japanese:' フシギダ�? (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (strange) and Tane (seed). *'French:' Bulbizarre. *'German:' Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). Trivia *Bulbasaur uses its bulb to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaur to survive for days without eating. ca:Bulbasaur es:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon